


Beneath the waves

by orphan_account



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 17:51:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8588071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When a mysterious figure tries to kill Elsa and Anna, the royal sisters learn that the kingdom of Atlantis is threatening them. Travelling to the kingdom alone, Anna and Elsa embark on a journey to save their kingdom and prevent a full scale war. (Anna x Elsa x Ariel)





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 

It was night in the kingdom of Arendelle. All was quiet, all was peaceful. Maybe it was a little too quiet.

On a sandy shore near the city, ripples formed on the surface of the water. A female figure emerged from the fjord, dressed all in black. The figure had a mission to do, and she wished to see it done.

The figure gently sneaked onto the land, and into the city herself. The figure scanned the area to see if she was alone. Surely enough, she was.

The figure climbed over from the street she was in and onto a rooftop of a small tavern, quickly glancing her destination- the royal castle of Arendelle.

She leapt over to the roof of a nearby church, hearing the sound of organs playing.

The figure took a peek in through a small window, seeing a scene of two women standing at an altar, dressed in white and a few other people standing near them, possibly family and friends.

" _How quaint_ ," the figure thought, " _a nighttime wedding_ _._ "

The figure leaped over on another few rooftops, landing on top of a building in the town square. She glanced to her left to see the bridge that led to the castle. From what she could see, the bridge was crawling with royal guards.

" _Looks like I'll have to take the scenic route_ ," she thought.

She clambered down from a roof and crawled along the ground, seeking an opportunity to get across the bridge. Out the corner of her eye, she saw a cart with crates in the back heading down the road. As the cart stopped before it could cross the bridge, being checked by the guards, the figure climbed into the cart and hid.

The cart travelled across the bridge, going through the castle gates.

The figure smirked under her black hood which covered her face. Her plan was going well.

As the cart stopped, the figure snuck out and climbed onto the walls of the castle, taking caution to not be seen.

The figure soon found a perch for herself, taking out a pair of binoculars. She knew her prey would arrive soon. All she needed to do now was wait.

xXx

 

"And then Kristoff says, sorry pal I don't speak pirate, and he gave him a black eye," Anna told Elsa, the two sister's bursting into laughter.

"That will teach that Captain Romulus to mess with the pair of you," Elsa commented as they arrived in their bedroom.

"Just as long as he and his friends don't keep coming to the bar," Anna yawned. "Man it's been a long day."

"Don't worry, you can have a nice long rest in the morning," Elsa reminded her.

"Yeah, but I tend to oversleep a lot," Anna stated, climbing into her bed.

"Well I won't have much to do, so maybe I'll have a chill day too," Elsa replied.

Anna sighed. "Jesus Elsa! Why did you get born with magic ice powers and not a good sense of humor?!"

Elsa giggled and sat on her own bed. "At least I'm getting somewhere with my jokes."

Anna and Elsa had been reunited for almost a year now, and it had seemed like they had never been separated at all. Anna had often spent time with her friend Kristoff, but she had always made time for Elsa, especially when her big sister did not have anything to do.

Anna pulled the blankets over herself. "You hitting the hay Elsa?"

"No, I'd thought I'd catch up on my books for a bit," Elsa replied. She reached out for the desk behind her bed and pulled out a book, putting on her reading glasses.

Anna squinted and looked at the book. "The little mermaid?"

"Yes, it's a very interesting story," Elsa told her.

"Yeah, but what even is a mermaid anyway?" Anna asked.

Elsa gave her sister a startled look. "You seriously don't know what a mermaid is?"

"Nu-uh," Anna replied, "Mama and Papa never really told me much about things from stories, only trolls, unicorns and dragons."

"Well then dear sister, allow me to explain."

Anna shuffled over to Elsa's bed and sat by her. "Tell me, tell me, tell me."

"Well Anna, it's like this," Elsa began. "You see, centuries ago, their lived a race of mer-people, half human and half fish, that lived in the waters between Arendelle and our neighbour Corona."

"People living under the sea?" Anna wondered.

"Yes, they lived in a large city called Atlantis, but legend states that it was destroyed when the ancient god of the sea, Poseidon, accused the people of Atlantis of trying to usurp his dominion over the seas."

"Sounds harsh," Anna commented.

"It was, but it's just legend, Anna," Elsa explained, "and a legend which makes for a very good basis for a story."

"What is this story about?"

"Well it's about one of the mer-people who fell in love with a prince on the land, only to be killed when she found out he was with another."

"Jeez does it have to be that dark?"

"I like dark stuff," Elsa said.

"Well if you say so, Elsa," Anna stated, "but I think this whole underwater people thing is a load of baloney."

Suddenly, the window to the bedroom was shattered as an arrow pierced through the glass and embedded itself in the floor.

"What the heck?!" Anna exclaimed.

The arrow began to emit a gray gas from it's rear, gas which made Elsa and Anna cough heavily.

"It's poison gas!" Elsa spluttered.

"I can see that!" Anna wheezed.

Elsa ran over to the door of the bedroom, trying to open the door.

"Open the door, Elsa!" Anna cried.

"I can't!" Elsa whined, "I'm too weak!"

"Then we'll have to go out the other way!" Anna said. "Hang on, Elsa."

Anna ran towards the her sister and picked her up under her shoulder. She and Elsa ran over to and jumped out of the broken window. Elsa created a blanket of snow to cushion their fall.

"You okay?" Anna asked Elsa after they landed.

Elsa struggled to her feet, one hand resting against a wall. "I've been through worse."

Anna looked up and saw a figure moving along the walls. "Look up there!"

Elsa gave a stern look. "You go get Kristoff and the guards, I'll follow our uninvited guest."

Anna nodded and headed into the castle.

Elsa created a gust of icy wind and soared onto the castle walls, running in hot pursuit of her enemy.

The figure came to a halt at the end of the wall, looking out onto the sea.

"Nowhere to run," Elsa stated, standing behind the figure.

The figure turned around. "It appears my gas did not work on you, Queen Elsa."

"No, I regret to inform you that it failed miserably," Elsa replied to her would-be assailant.

"No matter," the figure accepted, "I'll just kill you with my bare hands."

Suddenly a pair of razor sharp blades appeared from the straps on her arms and she raced towards Elsa.

Elsa conjured up a sword of ice and blocked the blades from striking her. Elsa then pushed the woman away, using her sword and smirked. "You're good, but I'm better."

"Maybe so, but you'll tire out eventually," the figure stated, "and then I'll gut you like haddock."

Elsa slashed her sword at the figure, clashing with her again. Elsa was prepared this time, however, and kicked the figure to the ground.

Elsa created an icy chain, which enveloped the figure, making her helpless.

"Now let's see what you look like under that mask," Elsa said, pulling off her enemy's hood.

Underneath the hood, the figure was a young woman about the same age as Anna, with blue eyes and fiery red hair.

"Who sent you?" Elsa demanded.

The woman growled at Elsa.

"Alright, I'll ask again, who sent you?!

"I won't tell you! I'll never talk."

At that moment, Anna, Kristoff and a squad of the royal guards arrived, the guards cocking their rifles.

"Elsa, are you okay?" Anna asked.

"I'm fine, Anna," Elsa told her sister.

"That's the one who tried to get you?" Kristoff wondered.

"Yes, but I've dealt with her now," Elsa explained.

Unbeknown to anyone, the woman had been whittling away at Elsa's ice chains and had just broken free. She snuck up and wrapped her arms around Elsa's neck, holding one of her blades to the snow queen's neck.

"Elsa!" Anna cried out.

"One move from any of you and her majesty loses her pretty blond head," the woman stated.

Elsa slowly reached her hand down and prepared an ice blast in her fist. She wasn't going down that easily.

Anna was about to jump at the woman, but she saw Elsa motion her eyes, telling her to wait.

"So what'll it be Princess?" the woman smirked. "Your sister's life or your surrender."

"How about neither!" Elsa snarled. She fired an ice blast, knocking the woman back.

Anna stood by her sister, rearing to take this intruder down.

The woman got up and wiped the blood from the side of her mouth with her hand.

"A noble effort, Queen Elsa," the woman stated. "We shall meet again." The woman leaped onto the wall.

Anna and Elsa tried to run after the woman, but she jumped over the side of the wall and into the ocean below.

"Where'd she go?" Anna wondered, looking over the side.

"I don't know, baby sister," Elsa replied, "but whoever she was, we'll find her."

 

**Author's note:** This story is gonna be a very short one, only 5 chapters and an epilogue. I hope you enjoy it all the same


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 

"This is a rather unusual material, my queen," the investigator stated, holding the hood in his hand. "It's like cloth, only it's completely waterproof, as well as flame proof."

"So whoever our mystery visitor was the other night was able to be underwater for sometime," Elsa surmised.

"Shall I have the officers keep combing the waters your majesty?" the investigator asked, "They've yet to find anything, but they may do so soon."

"No, Inspector," Elsa stated, "I don't think there's anymore we can do now but wait."

"As you wish your majesty," the investigator accepted.

Elsa walked out of the investigators room, heading towards her day's council meeting.

"Hey Elsa!" Anna cheerily said to her along the way.

"Anna?" Elsa wondered curiously, "I thought you were with Kristoff?"

"Change of plans. The big guy had a lot of ice to deliver to some villages in the mountains," Anna replied, "but he promised to meet up with me later."

"I see," Elsa said. "In that case, can you come with me to my council meeting?"

"But aren't they really boring? I remember you once actually feel asleep in one of the stupid meetings of yours," Anna responded.

"Yes, dear sister, I did, but I must attend them, as should you when you are queen."

"Me?" Anna exclaimed, pointing to herself. "Why? They've already got an awesome queen in you."

"One day, I might not be here and the kingdom will look on you to lead them," Elsa explained. "Father asked the same to me when I was younger."

Anna sighed. "Fine, but you owe me some chocolate cake, with raspberries."

Elsa grinned as the two arrived at the meeting room. Elsa and Anna took their places at the table, Anna standing at the sidelines.

"Your majesty, our first item of the day would be the unfortunate events that happened last night," one of the advisers began.

"I understand, sir, but I have already got one of our best investigators looking into it. Whoever that woman was, I'm sure we will find where she came from," Elsa assured.

"For how long? What if this was an act of aggression from another foreign land?" another adviser stated.

"And why would a foreign kingdom wish to harm Arendelle?" Elsa asked. "Our kingdom is kind and friendly to everyone we have come across."

"There was the Duke of Weselton, your majesty," another adviser butted in. "He may be plotting revenge against you."

"The duke was dethroned some time after the fiasco at my coronation. He lost all influence and power after that," Elsa explained, "so his involvement is highly unlikely."

"Maybe it is Prince Hans?" another adviser wondered. "He also had a bone to pick with you."

"Prince Hans is dead remember?" Anna told them, standing up for herself. "The ship that was meant to take him back to the southern isles was a caught in a storm, and everyone drowned."

"What's to say that he somehow survived?" one of the ministers stated.

Anna looked down. "My parents met a similar fate, sirs, so no, there is no chance he could have survived."

Elsa looked at Anna, giving her a comforting look.

"Whatever the case, we should treat this as an act of war," one of the military officers stated.

"No, I won't let our kingdom be caught in a war," Elsa vowed. "As Queen, I have the right to sort these sort of things out diplomatically."

One of the ministers stood up and cleared his throat. "Whatever decision you make, Queen Elsa, the council will support you."

"Thank you," Elsa replied, "I call this meeting adjourned."

The ministers nodded in agreement and began to depart the room.

Elsa walked over to Anna and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Hey, you did great, Anna."

"You sure?" Anna said somberly. " What if they are right, and it is Weaseltown or Hans?"

"We'll deal with it," Elsa explained. "Now I think Kristoff is expecting you at the Inn by now."

Anna smirked. "Nearly forgot about that."

"Hate to keep your best friend waiting," Elsa reminded.

Anna kissed Elsa on the cheek. "See ya, sis."

xXx

 

"Sounds like that meeting didn't go well," Kristoff implied as he and Anna sat at the bar.

"Not as well as I hoped, big guy," Anna said. "I'm still a little shook up over last night."

"You did your best," Kristoff comforted her. "Elsa's lucky to have you watching her back."

Anna smiled. "Coming from my best friend, that's a lot."

Suddenly, something caught Kristoff's eye. "Aw crap, look who's back."

Anna turned around to see a rather burly sailor walk into the bar. He was in his late fifties with a long shaggy ginger beard.

"Romulus," Anna grumbled, "I thought you got rid of that joker."

"Same here," Kristoff added. "Let's hope he doesn't call you a pussy-licking landlubber again."

The captain looked over at the two of them and smirked. "Ahoy, mateys."

"Romulus" Kristoff replied, "nice to see you."

"And ye as well, landlubber," the old pirate replied. "I hear the queen was almost murdered last night."

"How do you know about that?" Anna wondered.

"It's me business to know, besides, I might be able to help with ye in that regard," the pirate explained.

"Help us? You basically trash talked us all the other night!," Anna exclaimed.

"Aye, I did, but I was a little tipsy then," the pirate apologized, "so me comments were not from me heart."

"I see, so what do you know about the attempt on mine and Elsa's lives? " Anna asked.

"Well, I might have a rough idea where your mystery assassin came from," the pirate informed.

Anna gave Kristoff a look and then returned her gaze to the captain, "I think you better tell this to Elsa as well."

xXx

"So captain," Elsa spoke in her regal tone, pacing across her office, "my sister tells me, you have some information about the assailant who tried to kill me last night."

"Indeed I do, your majesty," the captain replied. "You see, I'm a man who's had many experiences on the high seas, and from that experience, I've dealt with many dangers and peoples on all the seven seas."

"So who did try to kill me?" Elsa inquired.

"From the material that was described to me, I can safely assume that your threat is from the kingdom of Atlantis," the captain stated.

"Atlantis? But that's only a myth," Anna butted in, "from a storybook."

"Aye, it was, till I discovered some relics from the place many years ago," the captain explained. "They fetched a hefty price on the black market, but they gave me the creeps as I held them."

"But why would they try to kill me and Anna? We've obviously done nothing to them," Elsa wondered.

"That I do not know, my queen," the captain said, "but I do know that if the myths are true, then you are in serious trouble. Atlanteans have very powerful magic, even more powerful that the ice and snow you wield at your fingertips."

"Then we'll just have to go to Atlantis ourselves, and deal with this matter there and then," Elsa declared.

"But Elsa, Atlantis is underwater," Anna reminded her sister, "and we're not exactly fish."

"No we're not, but I have a feeling that our old friends in the troll valley may have some magic that may help us," Elsa replied.

"So we're going on an adventure?" Anna asked.

"Yes, Anna, an adventure that could decide the fate of our kingdom."

xXx

 

Meanwhile, miles away from Arendelle, under the ocean, the woman who tried to kill Elsa and Anna was swimming towards her sanctuary. Her legs had transformed into fins and she breathed the water just as easily as she did air.

The woman soon approached the watery cavern that was her home, entering it and finding her master waiting for her, sitting on his throne in the shadows.

"Ah, Ariel, I assume you were successful in your task?" her master greeted her.

"Yes, my king," Ariel answered him, "Arendelle is now aware of our presence."

"And soon the queen and her sister will come to us," her master surmised, "and into our trap."

"Shall I make preparations for their arrival?" Ariel inquired.

"No, my dear, you rest now. You've played your part," her master responded. He then got off his throne, walking into the light to reveal his face. He was a tall man, with brown hair and wearing a very formal suit. He had green, emerald eyes and his face was lined with sideburns.

"As you wish, lord Hans," Ariel accepted, swimming away.

Hans smiled and sat down on his throne. "Soon, my dear Anna and Elsa, you will learn how revenge is a dish best served cold."

He picked up a small stone effigy of Elsa he had placed by his throne and crushed in his bare hands, a evil grin crawling onto his face.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 

Elsa stood on the deck of the ship, taking in the salty, cold air. She was embarking on a journey to where Captain Romulus believed Atlantis was, although Elsa herself was wary of his sense of direction.

At that moment, she was approached by her sister Anna.

"Man, the food in this ship is awful," Anna commented. "You think a man of Romulus's age would have thought to have better catering."

"Romulus is a pirate, Anna, and like most pirates, he believes in eating rough," Elsa explained.

"At least he drinks well in the bar," Anna admitted.

"I'm surprised he drinks well at all, considering that most sailors would usually settle for drinking their own urine," Elsa stated.

Anna gave Elsa a skeptical look. "You're not serious are you? I mean they aren't that desperate out at sea that they'd drink their own piss?"

Elsa simply nodded in reply.

"Ewww," Anna exclaimed, "that is so gross!"

"Life at sea is hard and often unforgiving, baby sister," Elsa replied.

Anna sighed. "I'll be glad once we're back in Arendelle, and I'm back in my nice warm room. It's so cold out here."

"I thought you didn't mind cold."

"Only when it's cold you control," Anna replied, sneezing afterwards.

Elsa created an ice handkerchief and handed it to Anna. "Don't sneeze too much, you'll end up sneezing snowgies."

"Very funny," Anna remarked, wiping her nose.

"Ahoy, your majesties!" the captain called to them. "I believe we have reached our destination."

"Very well, captain," Elsa called back. "Anchor here for now and wait for our return."

The captain saluted her in agreement. "As you wish, Queen Elsa."

Anna took out the small troll rune from her pocket, that had been given to her. "You think this will work?"

Elsa took out a similar rune and held it to her face. "Only one way to find out."

The two sisters closed their eyes, and the runes in their hands began to glow a blue aura around them. The two of them opened their eyes and leaped off the deck of the ship and into the waters below.

The captain simply gazed at them in amazement. "I've been drinking too much salt water."

xXx

 

Elsa plunged into the sea, feeling her ice dress disintegrate into the water around her, her legs changing shape into that of blue fins. The Queen opened her mouth and felt air rush into her lungs.

"It worked!" she exclaimed.

"Woo Hoo!" Anna cheered, swimming around with a pair of green fins.

"We're mermaids now," Elsa accepted, holding out her hand. She tried to conjure an ice shape in the water, but found she could not. "It seems Grand Pabbie was right, my powers have no effect down here."

"Well, let's hope we don't need them," Anna replied.

Elsa looked around at the large amounts of coral around them. "These reefs could go on for miles, Atlantis has to be around here."

Anna gazed upon an opening in nearby coral structure. "My gut instinct tells us to go that-a-way."

"You sure?" Elsa wondered.

"100%," Anna stated. "Let's go."

The two sisters swam through the opening and out into the open ocean.

"I didn't know the ocean could be just as beautiful as the land," Elsa commented.

"Maybe you should build like an underwater ice palace," Anna giggled.

Elsa smiled. "That doesn't sound like a bad idea."

Anna held her hand out into the current. "It feels warm down here, like being in a bubble bath."

Elsa looked on ahead to see lights shining in the distance. "Look over there!"

"Is that Atlantis?" Anna wondered.

"Only one way to find out," Elsa stated.

The two of them began to swim towards the lights, slowly becoming warmer and warmer.

"I feel so hot," Anna groaned. "Is it possible to sweat underwater?"

"No, I… I," Elsa weakly replied, before landing on the sea bed, unconscious.

"Elsa?" Anna asked, worriedly. "Hey, this is no time for taking a nap!"

Her sister did not reply.

Anna looked around to see a group of Mermen surrounding them. They had walked straight into a trap.

Anna tried to swim at them, but was blinded by the light around her, sending her unconscious as well.

One of the mermen swam next to them, feeling their pulses.

"They're out," he stated.

"Bring them to the king, these are the ones he's been waiting for," a second merman, his superior, told him.

The first merman nodded and lifted Elsa over his shoulder, while another merman picked up Anna.

The group of mermen swam away, taking their prisoners with them.

xXx

 

Anna awoke in what looked like a dungeon, her head throbbing from a splitting headache.

"Elsa?" she weakly called out. "Are you there?"

"Anna," Elsa responded, "thank the gods you're awake."

Anna looked over to see Elsa, chained by the fins and arms to the wall.

"Elsa!" Anna cried, straining to break free, but found she was chained as well.

"Don't bother, I've already tried," Elsa explained. "These chains are stronger than any metal we know."

"Where are we?" Anna wondered, "and how did we get here?"

"I think we are in Atlantis, or at least the stinky dungeon part of Atlantis," Elsa surmised.

Anna then remembered their capture. "Yeah I remember, a group of mer-dudes blinded us and knocked us out."

"But why bring us here? Why not just kill us?" Elsa inquired.

"We must be important to them, for some reason," Anna replied. "Damn I wish Kristoff was here. He'd smash these chains to bits with those big muscles of his."

"Well, it looks like we're on our own now, baby sister," Elsa stated.

Anna sighed. "We're gonna die here."

"I don't think it's that bad," Elsa assured her. "If these Atlanteans believe in diplomacy, I might be able to negotiate with them."

"Negotiate? They kidnapped us!" Anna retorted.

"Well, it's better than being executed," Elsa argued.

"You're right," Anna admitted. "It's just…."

"You miss him, don't you," Elsa surmised.

Anna sighed again. "Yeah, I do. I kinda still care about him, even though we're not together."

"I'm sure you'll find someone to take his place in your heart," Elsa told her.

"I guess," Anna accepted. "Have you tried using your powers.

"No, but we're not in the open water right now, so it might be possible for me to use my powers," Elsa wondered

"Well get trying. I'd rather we not be in this hell-hole anymore," Anna stated.

At that moment the door to their cell opened and two mermen, dressed in golden armour and wielding tridents, swam in.

"You will come with us," they demanded.

The unshackled Elsa and Anna and cuffed their hands behind their backs.

"So where are we going?" Anna asked politely.

"To see the king," one of the mermen told her. "He will deal with you."

"Oh, we'd love to meet your king!" Anna replied sarcastically. "I bet he's nice and sweet and will give us milk and cookies!"

"Be quiet!" one of the mermen growled, smacking Anna in the back of the head.

"Oww!" Anna responded. "Not cool, man!"

The guards dragged the two sisters out of the cell and led them down a large corridor.

Anna looked around to see a large city outside of the gigantic windows lining either side of the corridor. Clearly this was Atlantis, but it was more expansive than any legend made it out to be.

They were led to a large room with a massive staircase in front of them, a gold throne sitting atop it.

Elsa could faintly make out a man sitting on the throne in a suit, clutching a larger trident in his hand.

"Your majesty, the prisoners you asked for have arrived," one of the guards stated.

"Thank, soldier, leave us please," the king told them, speaking in a voice very familiar to the sisters.

The guards left and the king began to walk down the steps. Elsa and Anna looked close and began to recognize his features. His smart suit, his firm stature, his bushy sideburns.

"Well, well, my dears," Hans grinned, "we meet again."

"Hans," Elsa scowled, "what are you doing here?"

"Doing here?" Hans chuckled. "Dear Elsa, I am king here!"

"The only king you're of is of a bunch of liars," Anna jested, "and what are you doing alive?"

"So you did believe those nasty rumours about me!" Hans exclaimed in false joy. "No I am far from dead, but you on the other hand.."

"What other hand? I see both of them hiding behind your back, you cowardly serpent," Anna argued.

Hans laughed. "You're still as stubborn as ever. Pity I tried I kill you. You'd have been such a good plaything."

"Well I'm not a very good toy to play with," Anna growled.

While Hans and Anna were arguing, Elsa was concentrating her thoughts, trying to focus her powers. She had to save them both, or at least save Anna.

Elsa's hands flashed with an icy blue light and the chains broke apart.

"What?!" Hans stood in disbelief.

Elsa quickly freed Anna, but before the two of them could swim away and escape, Hans fired a blast of energy from his trident, imprisoning Elsa.

"Elsa!" Anna cried.

"Go!" Elsa called to her. "Run!"

Anna didn't want to leave her sister, but she swam away as fast as she could.

Hans created a cage around Elsa made of energy and looked at Anna fleeing the scene. "Aww, I was hoping she would stick around."

Elsa glared at him. "She's going to get help, you know."

Hans looked at Elsa and smiled. "She won't get far."

A young mermaid with long red hair swam into the room.

Elsa looked at the mermaid and recognised her immediately. "You!"

Hans smirked. "I see you've met my second in command, Princess Ariel."

Ariel smiled. "Is there something you require, my lord?"

"Yes, a certain strawberry-blonde nuisance has escaped my clutches," Hans explained. "Could you deal with her for me?"

Ariel bowed. "It will be done."

Elsa looked on in sorrow as Ariel swam off to do Hans's bidding. "Oh, Anna."

Hans grinned at Elsa. "Now, my dear queen, we have some unfinished business to take care of."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 

Elsa looked down in the chamber she was being held in. Her arms were chained to walls in gauntlets that blocked her hands. Her thoughts rested on her sister, Anna, praying she was okay.

Suddenly the door to the chamber opened and Hans entered the room.

"Just so you know, I haven't caught Anna yet," Hans gloated to her. "So her death is not on your conscience."

"And just so you know, I haven't been able to break out yet, so your own death won't be on your conscience," Elsa retorted.

"I doubt that," Hans smirked, taking a sip of his drink. "Good wine, the Atlanteans have, much better than the piss I drank back home. You want some?"

Elsa gave Hans a stern look in reply.

"My mistake, forgot who I was dealing with," Hans accepted. "At least Anna would have accepted my drink."

"Anna's not your puppet anymore, Hans," Elsa told him.

"Maybe so, but at least our time together was good, especially the time in bed," Hans remarked.

Elsa growled.

"Touched a nerve there," Hans stated.

"How did you even get here?" Elsa wondered. "There's no way this kingdom would gladly accept you, an greedy human, as its lord and master."

"Well let's just say, I have interesting connections," Hans began. "You see, the ship I was being carried back to the Southern Isles on was carrying a very unique cargo, a couple of sacks of some rare beans from a nearby kingdom."

"What do beans have to do with this?" Elsa inquired.

"Well you see, they weren't beans, at least not the kind that are made into coffee," Hans continued. "When the ship ended up sinking in that dreadful storm, I, like most of the crew were blown into the ocean. I thought I was going to die, but then I saw the beans from the ship, fall into the water. The beans had a rather unusual reaction with the ocean, exploding into some kind of algae and it was this algae that gave me this."

Hans walked over to Elsa and tilted his neck to one side, showing her a set of fish-like gills on his skin.

"You've mutated," Elsa surmised, "you're like a fish creature."

"Minus the fins of course, that's how I survive down here," Hans explained.

"So how did you get here?" Elsa questioned him.

"I was found by a search party of this kingdom and was brought before the king himself." Hans answered her. "He took me in, had his servants care for me and whatnot, even told me about this trident."

Hans held his trident out to Elsa, the trident glowing with a golden aura.

"So you realised it was a source of power," Elsa accepted, "and obviously decided to kill him to get it."

"Exactly," Hans agreed. "The old fool had come to care for me like a son. He never would have expected me to poison him when I did."

"That still doesn't explain how you took the throne," Elsa reminded him.

"Well his daughter, Ariel, was already married to some other guy, so naturally she couldn't take the throne," Hans explained.

"Well if she has a husband, what is she doing in your service?" Elsa asked.

Hans chuckled. "Well she had a husband, but sadly, I had to kill him too."

Elsa looked down. "You're a cold blooded monster."

"Takes one to know one," Hans retorted.

Elsa sighed. "Then if I'm such a monster to you, why am I not dead?"

"Because I need you," Hans said. "I want to expand my kingdom, but I would prefer to do it the old fashioned way."

"By marrying me," Elsa surmised.

"Yes, and once we're married, I'll have you killed and assume the throne in your place," Hans stated.

"That was your original plan," Elsa replied, "before you went after Anna."

"Can't beat a classic," Hans smirked, walking out of the room.

Elsa sighed deeply. "Be safe, Anna, and save me from this."

xXx

 

Anna swam around the open ocean, trying to find any hiding spot she could. She knew she was being pursued, her heart pounding at a rapid pace.

"Come on, Anna, you can do this!" Anna told herself. "Just keep it together and you'll make it to the ship, and get back to Kristoff, and get the entire navy to blow Hans out of the water."

Suddenly a large current swept past her, knocking her off balance.

"Woah!" Anna cried out, tumbling out of control.

She saw rocks and boulders racing past her, the water brushing through her hair, before her face smacked hard into a chunk of solid granite and everything when dark.

When Anna came to, she found herself in a cave, but strangely she felt the taste of air in her mouth, rather than water.

"Where am I?" Anna wondered looking around.

"Somewhere safe," a voice responded.

Anna turned to her left to see a woman with red hair walking towards her.

"You!" Anna growled.

"Easy there," the woman calmed Anna, "I'm not going to hurt you."

"You work for someone who did," Anna replied. "That's more than enough for me."

The woman sat next to her and sighed. "You really think that I'm gonna kill you."

"You tried to kill my sister," Anna said.

"Because I was ordered to," the woman explained. "You see, I only work for Hans because it's my job, and not everyone has to like their job."

"You expect me to believe that? Because I've dealt with a lot of lying bastards in my time," Anna stated.

"If I really wanted to kill you, I would have left you to die," the woman told Anna

Anna felt her forehead, feeling a piece of seaweed bandaged around it.

"You took a bad hit in the head, I brought you here to heal up", the woman said.

Anna looked down at her lower half, seeing human legs instead of fins. "You took away my amulet?"

"No, I'm just keeping it safe," the woman replied, opening her hand to show Anna her troll rune, safe and sound.

Anna looked down. "I'll never get Elsa back."

"She really does mean a lot to you, doesn't she," the woman said, sitting by Anna.

"She's my sister, she saved my life for crying out loud... or I saved her's, however that works."

"I know what it's like to have sisters who cared about you, loved you," the woman stated, "but they're all gone now."

"I'm sorry," Anna comforted her. "I guess I kinda regret saying all those nasty things about you."

"Don't, I deserve all that," the woman said. "My name is Ariel."

Anna smiled. "Nice to meet you, Ariel."

"Princess Ariel, actually," Ariel corrected herself.

"Princess? Why aren't you queen?" Anna wondered.

Ariel sighed. "It's a long story."

"We've got plenty of time to kill, just sitting here, me with a bandage made of seaweed on my head. So yeah, we've got time for a long story."

Ariel smiled as well. "Okay, so it was about five years ago now. I was about two years younger than you, when I fell in love with a prince on the land."

"Was he nice?" Anna wondered.

"Nicest guy you'll ever meet," Ariel said. "His name was Eric, and I wanted to be with him so badly."

"But you were a mermaid, which made things complicated," Anna assumed.

Ariel nodded. "You see, my father forbade me from being with him, so I went to this sea witch and got myself a pair of legs, only she double crossed me and stole my voice and used it to pretend to be me."

"So she could ruin you? That's kind of a stupid move," Anna commented.

"It was for her, but Eric and I were able to stop her, and me and him got married," Ariel replied.

"What about your dad?" Anna asked.

"He was cool with it, gave me the power to turn into a human at will," Ariel shook her legs.

"So when did Hans enter all this?" Anna inquired.

"It was about a year ago, my father found him and brought him to our kingdom," Ariel began. "He seemed so nice and kind, and sweet, but when my father named his heir, I felt something fishy about him."

"And what about your husband?" Anna stated. "What did he think about this?"

"He was skeptical about it, but then my father passed away, so I had to go back to Atlantis."

"And your husband came with you?"

"No, I told him to stay, but when I came back, I found the entire kingdom had been devastated by a large tidal wave."

"Did he make it out alive?" Anna wondered.

Ariel sighed. "No, he didn't, he was murdered by Hans."

"And yet you still work for him?" Anna questioned her.

"I didn't find out about his involvement until a few weeks ago," Ariel stated, "but by that time, he'd grown so popular as king, that it would be impossible for me to take him out without me being executed myself."

"But we can fight him together," Anna told her. "I can help you prove all this and make that bastard Hans pay for what he did."

"Do you really wanna help me? After all I've done?," Ariel said.

"What happened was in the past," Anna accepted. "I just wanna see my sister back."

Ariel sighed. "Alright, we'll go in the morning, once you're all healed up. And Anna?"

"Yes?" Anna replied.

"Thank you," Ariel simply said.

Anna smiled. "You're welcome."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 

The next morning, Ariel led Anna out of the cave, having returned to their mermaid forms and Anna having recovered from her injuries.

"Do you remember the plan?" Ariel asked Anna.

"You fake capturing me, we go to Hans's palace, kick his ass, free Elsa, is that right?" Anna stated.

Ariel nodded. "Correct."

Anna sighed. "I just hope that she's okay."

"If your sister is just as strong as you say she is, I'm sure she will be safe," Ariel comforted her.

"You're right," Anna replied.

Ariel swam in front of Anna and looked at her. "Anna, if we don't make it through this, can I just do one little thing to you?"

"You may," Anna said with confidence, unaware of what Ariel was about to do.

Ariel closed her eyes and pressed her lips to Anna's in a tender and loving fashion.

Anna blushed slightly, her eyes widened.

Ariel pulled away and blushed as well, feeling embarrassed.

"I did not expect that," Anna admitted, her eyes blinking in surprise

"I'm sorry if that made you feel uncomfortable," Ariel apologized.

"No need for saying sorry," Anna accepted. "It's just I'm usually am the one kissing the girl first."

"You're attracted to both men and women?" Ariel wondered.

"Oh yeah, but I'm more towards girls," Anna explained.

"Oh," Ariel spoke, her cheeks in a full blush.

"Hey don't worry about it, we can totally date after all this," Anna chirped, hugging Ariel.

Ariel smiled and kissed Anna on the cheek. "Come, let's go save your sister."

xXx

 

Hans sat on his throne, smiling happily with a wine glass in his hand. Chained up next to him was Elsa, imprisoned and alone, feeling more like a pet than a human being.

"Beautiful day isn't it, Elsa?" Hans jested at her.

Elsa kept looking at the ground and not responding.

"Oh come now, dearest, you must be a bit more conversational around me, we are to be married soon."

"Only when hell freezes over," Elsa stated under her breath.

"I'm sure you could arrange that," Hans joked, petting her on the head.

Elsa sighed, knowing she may never escape this dreadful predicament.

At that moment, the door of the throne room opened, and Ariel entered the room, dragging a bruised and bloodied Princess Anna behind her.

"Anna!" Elsa cried out, seeing her injured sister.

"Ah, Ariel, good to see you," Hans greeted her. "I see you took care of our problem."

"Indeed, my lord," Ariel replied. "This scum put up quite a fight, but I was able to take care of her."

"Good, I will see that you are rewarded for this," Hans told her, "but that will wait till later, as I believe there will be a royal wedding to be held today."

"A wedding, my lord?" Ariel wondered.

"Yes, I am taking Queen Elsa as my wife," Hans explained. "She has already agreed to the terms I have made for her."

As Hans and Ariel were talking, Anna opened her eyes and crawled over to Elsa.

"Anna!" Elsa wanted to cry out, but Anna clamped her sister's mouth shut, shaking her head to inform Elsa not to speak.

"I am happy for you, my master," Ariel stated, glancing over at Anna for a brief second. "I'm sure, all of Atlantis will be in agreement to this union."

"I'm glad they will, it's so nice to have a kingdom that loves you," Hans agreed.

"Not for long!" Anna called to him.

Hans turned around and saw Anna had freed Elsa from her chains and the two sisters were up on their feet.

"What the?!" Hans exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, Master, but I've switched sides," Ariel informed Hans.

"Yeah, Hans, she's with us now!" Anna argued.

Hans turned to Ariel, fury in his face. "You stupid ignorant wretch! After all I did for you father!"

"You murdered my father, I'm making sure that you pay for that," Ariel stated.

She pulled out two blades from her gauntlets and threw herself at Hans.

Hans summoned his trident and blocked the attack, beginning to duel with Ariel fiercely.

"Is she gonna be okay?" Elsa asked, weakly.

"Don't worry about her, Elsa, let's just focus on getting you out of here for now," Anna told Elsa, wanting her to be safe.

Hans pushed Ariel back with his trident and fired a blast of energy from it.

Ariel dodged the blast quickly, swimming behind him and stabbing him in the back with her wrist blade.

Hans growled and threw Ariel across the room, his body now enveloped in an inky cloud of his own blood.

Ariel got up and charged Hans again, managing to slash him across the chest.

Hans coughed up more blood and growled like an animal. He threw himself at Ariel and grabbed his hands around her neck.

"I should have done this long ago!" Hans snarled, his eyes bulging in anger.

Ariel felt her windpipe being crushed by Hans's unnatural strength, fearing that her next breath could be her last.

But then she heard a squelching sound and felt Hans's grip loosen around her.

Ariel opened her eyes to see her father's trident piercing Hans's chest, his eye's in a deathly glare and his mouth wide open in agony.

Holding the trident was Anna, a stern look on her face.

"Anna!" Ariel cried as she hugged her lover.

Elsa looked on at the two of them, casting Hans's body off to one side with an icy gust.

"I didn't think you would kill him," Ariel wondered, staring at Anna.

"I wouldn't, but then I saw him hurting you," Anna confessed. "We couldn't just leave you on your own."

"I personally won't hold it against you, Anna," Elsa told her. "He was not human anymore, he deserved it, and I've seen how you seem to care for Ariel here."

"Thanks Elsa," Anna acknowledged.

Ariel plucked the crown that had once been on Hans's head and placed it on her own.

Anna smiled and kissed Ariel. "Can you come back with us? Please? Kristoff and I would love another drinking buddy."

Ariel looked at Anna and smiled, but her smile was not one of happiness, but one of regret. "No, Anna, I must stay here and re-build Atlantis, but I promise you, if I'm ever on the surface again, I'll look you up."

"You promise?" Anna begged.

"I promised," Ariel agreed.

Anna passionately kissed Ariel. "I accept, goodbye, Ariel."

"Goodbye, Anna," Ariel replied.

Anna wiped a tear from her eye and swam off to join her sister.

"I'm sorry, Anna," Elsa comforted her, "but she's a queen now."

"I know," Anna replied, "and I hope she does just as great a job as you do."

Elsa smiled and held Anna's hand as the two of them swam out of the kingdom of Atlantis, the people cheering for them.

"Kristoff is probably gonna be jealous when we get back," Anna admitted.

"Maybe I can get him some fins too," Elsa joked.

"I don't really see him as a fin kind of guy," Anna stated.

Elsa smiled. "Come on, let's go home."

Anna nodded in agreement as the two sisters swam off back to their ship, leaving their new friend behind.

xXx

 

"So you have a mermaid girlfriend now?" Kristoff inquired at the bar later that day.

"Pretty much," Anna stated, "but to be honest I didn't expect to get a lover out of all of this."

"Well if she ever comes back, she'll be okay in my book, provided she treats you right," Kristoff told her.

At that moment the door of the bar opened and a very unexpected guest entered the establishment.

"Elsa?!" Anna exclaimed, recognising her sister.

"Hello, Anna," Elsa replied, kissing Anna on the cheek.

"What are you doing here, Elsa?" Kristoff asked.

"Just came to check how my adorable sister was doing," Elsa explained.

Anna smiled. "I'm doing good."

Elsa grinned. "So what's the beer like here?"

"Nothing like the stuff you like," Anna told her.

Elsa smirked. "Try me."

Anna passed Elsa a beer jug. "Try this then."

Elsa sipped a good portion of the beer before planting the glass down, her face redder than a tomato.

Anna giggled. "Oh Elsa, you stinker."


	6. Epilogue

Epilogue

 

It was a few weeks after Hans's death and peace had returned to Arendelle. Anna was playing on the swing in the castle garden when Elsa came to see her.

"Hey Elsa whats up?" Anna wondered.

Elsa was smiling. "I have some news for you, Anna."

"Oh?" Anna said. "Is it good news?"

Elsa stood firm and regal. "My sister, I have arranged for you to be married."

Anna gave Elsa a look. "Wait what?"

"You're getting married," Elsa explained, "to someone you know."

"Is it you?" Anna asked.

"No, even though I would like that," Elsa stated.

"Is it Kristoff?" Anna inquired.

"No, it is a girl," Elsa confirmed.

"Punzie?" Anna guessed.

"She's already married," Elsa corrected Anna.

"Well then who?" Anna said. "I'm dying to know!"

Elsa gave Anna a playful smirk. "You'll find out, tomorrow afternoon."

"R-really?" Anna began to jump with excitement and hugged her sister.

Elsa nodded and hugged Anna back, smiling happily.

xXx

 

"I'm getting married!," Anna cheered as she put on the white ball gown and gloves that was her wedding dress.

Kristoff smiled and helped Anna with the bow on the back of her dress and placed the tiara on her head. "I'm happy for you Anna. I'm kinda sad its not me you're marrying."

"Hey, we talked about this big guy," Anna placed her hand on Kristoff's shoulder. "Us wasn't gonna work out in the long term."

Kristoff smiled. "Just make sure this girl gets the love she deserves."

"I will big guy," Anna promised.

Soon Anna was at the altar, waiting for Elsa to escort her bride to her.

Anna felt nervous. She didn't know who her bride even was, or what she was like in bed.

Then the wedding march began to play and Anna's heart skipped a beat.

Entering the chapel was Elsa, wearing the dress from her coronation. On her arm was Ariel, wearing a wide white ball gown with gloves, a thin veil covering her face.

"A-Ariel?," Anna mouthed.

Ariel smiled under her veil and nodded.

Elsa and Ariel arrived at the altar and Ariel took Anna hands, smiling happily.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to join Princess Anna and Princess Ariel in holy matrimony," the minister began. "Do you Princess Ariel, take Anna as your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do," Ariel replied.

"And do you, Princess Anna, take Ariel as your wife?" the minister asked.

"I-I do," Anna responded, blushing slightly.

Elsa brought forward two icy rings made from her ice and held them out to Anna and Ariel. The two princesses slid the rings on each others finger.

"I now pronounce you wife and wife, you may now kiss the brides," the bishop declared.

Anna began crying tears of joy as she unveiled Ariel, cupping her cheeks in a tender kiss.

Elsa smiled as she saw her sister become a wife, feeling a sense of fulfillment in her heart.

Anna and Ariel pulled out of their kiss and left the church arm in arm, waving at the guests that had come to the wedding.

"How did you get here?" Anna asked her new wife.

"Atlantis is now part of Arendelle," Ariel stated, "and Elsa thought that the best way of making that so was for me to marry you."

Anna felt touched and kissed Ariel. "Well, red, I'm glad I've got you now, forever."

Ariel smiled and kissed Anna back, the two of them listening to the church bells tolling behind them as they embraced.

xXx

 

Later that evening, Elsa was in her study, working on final agreements for the inclusion for Atlantis into Arendelle.

At that moment she heard a knock on her door.

"Come in," Elsa said. "It's unlocked."

Entering the room was Anna, looking exhausted from the reception of her wedding.

"You look rough, baby sister," Elsa commented.

"Hey, Ariel dances like a wild barbarian," Anna admitted. "I came up to see you about something."

"Go on," Elsa wondered.

Anna showed Elsa the wedding ring on her finger. "Elsa, are you married?"

"No," Elsa answered, puzzled.

"Because you've got a ring just like this on your finger," Anna gave Elsa a stern look.

Elsa sighed. "Alright, you got me, I'm married to both you and Ariel."

Anna smirked. "I figured you'd try something like that."

"I can't leave you and Ariel without someone to guide you," Elsa explained.

Anna hugged her sister. "It's fine, Elsa, you're perfect for me and her."

Elsa smiled and kissed Anna. "Maybe I'll marry you tomorrow."

"Nah, two more days please, I wanna enjoy Ariel some more," Anna chirped after she kissed back

Elsa grinned. "Okay, Princess."

"When did you put the ring on, by the way?" Anna wondered.

"Ariel slid it on before the ceremony, while she was getting ready," Elsa told her.

"She kiss you?," Anna said with a grin.

"Passionately," Elsa expressed.

Anna smiled and began to walk out of the room. "Oh and Elsa?"

"Yes?" Elsa inquired.

"You're wearing a suit for me," Anna playfully cooed, winking as she left Elsa in peace.

Elsa sighed and returned to writing her papers. "God I love you, Anna."

 

 **Author's note:** And that is this story over, thanks to everyone who will read this. I know it's not my best work, but I like it all the same


End file.
